


Lazy Cats and Filthy Snake

by weirdlywisely



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Daishou has a pet snake, Established Relationship, Other, Polyamory, non-binary kenma, they're all in college
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2016-05-27
Packaged: 2018-07-10 14:54:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6989995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weirdlywisely/pseuds/weirdlywisely
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A normal day in the lives of Daishou, Kuroo and Kenma. Including a lost snake and naps.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lazy Cats and Filthy Snake

**Author's Note:**

> Look I needed to write something for them before I got back to my other WIP especially since there's nothing about them and i'm all here for more polyships

“Kenma, where is Titanoboa ?” Daishou asked entering the bedroom where Kenma was bundled up in the covers.

 

Kenma looked up from his screen to look at Suguru's expectant face. They looked away shrugging. If Daishou couldn't find his own snake himself they weren't going to help. They had other things to do. For example, they had to study, exams were upon them.

 

Suguru was about to say something else but he was cut off by the sound of the door of the apartment opening and closing.

 

“I'm home,” Kuroo called as he stepped into the apartment after he took off his shoes.

 

Kenma nodded but didn't vocalize their welcome while Suguru passed his head through the door. “Welcome home bad hair-kun,” he smiled, taunting him.

 

“Short filthy snake,” Tetsurou teased back before he bent down to kiss him.

 

Kenma scrunched their nose. They didn't get them most of the time. Especially when they were like that. Calling each other weird names and loving it. But well, it seemed to them that both of them had always been like that. So they were kind of used to it. It still was weird to them anyway.

 

“Kenma,” Kuroo drawled, “you won't even greet me.”

 

Kenma looked up, annoyed. They raised a hand and waved quickly before they turned back to their screen.

 

Kuroo and Daishou looked at each other, they smiled and left Kenma so they could finish their work. They went to the living room to let them study in a calmer environment.

 

When they were seated in the couch, the TV on, the sound quite low, it was just to have some background noise more than anything. Suguru curled around Kuroo, he was really cuddly, especially after long days of classes and work.

 

The two of them were completely intertwined on their small beat up couch, and they were getting all drowsy. Daishou was about to nod off when Kuroo's voice pulled him out of his sleepy state.

 

“What were you and Kenma talking about when I came in ?” Kuroo mumbled, his face buried in Suguru's neck. He had remarked that Kenma didn't say something to Suguru and he was curious what that was about.

 

“Oh I just wanted to know if they saw Titanoboa,” Daishou answered, eyes closed and almost asleep once again.

 

Kuroo jumped, startled. The jump made Daishou fall down on the floor. He didn't expect Kuroo to react that violently and as such he wasn't prepared to lose his balance. His contact with the floor jostled his brain which actually woke him up. He sent a glare to Kuroo who was smiling sheepishly.

 

“Sorry, but you mean you let your snake out of her tank again ?” he asked.

 

Daishou blinked but nodded. “Yeah, but that's not my fault, she looked like she wanted to stretch.”

 

Kuroo's eyes widened and he raised up his legs on the couch. He looked around worried. It wasn't that he didn't like the snake, it was more that he wasn't fond of knowing that she was nowhere to be found.

 

Daishou looked at him offended. His snake was adorable thank you very much. He really didn't like the fact that Kuroo was so wary of her. Then again, he was a bit of an hypocrite when he was saying that. After all, he didn't really like Kuroo's cat.

 

In general, it was Kenma who was comfortable with both of their pets. More often than not both of them had found both Daishou's snake and Kuroo's cat snuggled into Kenma's side, all comfortable as they were asleep. 

 

At that moment Kenma actually entered the room with Daishou's snake in their arms.

 

“Titanoboa !” Suguru exclaimed. He rushed towards Kenma to take back his snake. He went to pet her, happy to know where she was. All that under Kuroo's disgusted stare. He really didn't like snakes.

 

Kenma ended Suguru his snake, they were being careful to not disturb the snake too much. After all, they thought, you can never be too careful about a snake, even if you had it for years.

 

Suguru went to put her back into her tank and he closed the lid so that she couldn't escape the tank once again. He made sure that she had everything she needed to be fed and all.

 

Kenma then went towards Kuroo and they sat next to him. They were tired now because of their day spent studying. They just slumped into Tetsurou's side and they dozed off. Suguru went to sit next to them after he had made sure the tank was securely closed.

 

“Want to go take a nap ?” Daishou asked Kuroo smiling.

 

Kuroo nodded and he lifted off Kenma so they could all three head towards the bedroom. Kenma protested, they could walk. They wriggled a bit trying to make him let them walk. But eventually, they were too tired to actually fidget too much.

 

Kuroo dropped them on the bed after some time and as soon as they felt another body next to them, Kenma latched onto the body. Daishou laughed silently and he just wrapped his arms around Kenma who fell asleep happily. Kuroo dropped on Kenma's other side, his head sank into his pillows. He wrapped one arm around the two others as he also fell asleep.

 

“Lazy cats,” Daishou mumbled in Kenma's hair amused.

 

“Filthy snake,” Kenma replied very lowly.

 

Kuroo let out a small laugh before he really did feel asleep. Kenma and Suguru soon followed, small smiles present on both of their face before they fell in a somewhat deep slumber.

 

**Author's Note:**

> my [tumblr](http://weirdlywisely.tumblr.com/)
> 
> sorry this is pointless and just yeah not very interesting i just wanted to write something cute for them


End file.
